It is known that the current related magnetic sensitivity of Hall plates in (100)-silicon is affected by mechanical stress according to the equationSi(T,σ)=Si(T,0)·(1+Pn,Hall(T)σ),whereinPn,Hall=P12=45%/Gpais the piezo-Hall effect, and a the sum of the principal stress components in the surface of the die.
The total magnetic sensitivity of a Hall plate is
  S  =                    ∂                  V          out                            ∂                  B          Z                      =                  S        i            ·      I      with I being the current through the Hall plate, Vout the output voltage of the Hall plate and BZ the magnetic induction perpendicular to the Hall plate and acting on the Hall plate.
If the current through the Hall plate is also generated on the same silicon die, it is also affected by the same mechanical stress, particularly if the current generator is placed close to the Hall plate.